


A Certain Favor

by sweeterthankarma



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: This entire situation is definitely immoral and by far the most scandalous thing Jane’s ever done, but when Jacqueline shudders above her, deliciously fierce as her palm rises up to her mouth to muffle her moans, Jane feels nothing but pride.“So,” she pants, “can I get that extension on my piece?”





	A Certain Favor

This entire situation is definitely immoral and by far the most scandalous thing Jane’s ever done, but when Jacqueline shudders above her, deliciously fierce as her palm rises up to her mouth to muffle her moans, Jane feels nothing but pride.

    “So,” she pants as soon as her mouth peels away from Jacqueline’s slick, heated core, “can I get that extension on my piece?” 

Jacqueline pretends to ponder her response, but her lips curl up into a wicked smile and Jane already knows she’s won. 

And if she’s being honest, she’s won even if Jacqueline declines her request. Her entire body feels alight, as if set on fire, despite the fact that she’s barely been touched, at least not in the same location or in the manner that Jacqueline has. Jacqueline’s hands have been tangled in her hair for the entirety of her ministrations.

Jacqueline is surprisingly good at being quiet, and though she has to in situations like this, it didn’t stop Jane from muttering  _ “good girl”  _ against her thigh moments before she came. (Jane makes a mental note: Jacqueline likes praise and pet names. You learn something new every day.)

The tumultuous conclusion of bringing Jacqueline to her sugar sweet release right here in her own perfectly polished office is enough to make Jane fall apart too. Jacqueline had drawn her blinds and turned her chair away from the glass windows that the other employees can generally see her through, and Jane had sunk to her knees underneath her desk, suddenly understanding what Sutton had told her last week about power through submission. (She’d been seeing a girl who was big into dominance, and Sutton was never one to not try something new, or to leave out any details when sharing the experience with her best friends.

But this is the opposite of submission, or at least it feels that way to Jane. She had given Jacqueline everything she wanted and kissed her until she quivered, and she had felt control through the entire process, by the intensity with which she waltzed into her boss’s office, demanded what she wanted, and took it from the woman who so rarely gives up her control for anyone.

    “I suppose,” Jacqueline responds, and Jane beams. She stands up, flattening her skirt and checking her tights for any rug burn induced holes, and then reaches out a hand. 

    “Pleasure doing business with you.”

Jacqueline shakes it but rolls her eyes.

    “You’re something else, Jane Sloan,” she remarks, but her tone oozes of adoration. “You really are.”

    “I know,” Jane responds, voice a cocky chirp. She grins, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and then she heads for the door, not without circling Jacqueline’s chair and running a slow, calculated hand along her shoulders.

    “Thanks!” she says once she opens the door and is within earshot of the other employees. She’s playing this so smoothly, so effortlessly, and Jacqueline is visibly impressed. She gives Jane a chaste, polite wave and lets out a deep breath when the door clicks behind her.

When they’re sitting only feet away from each other during their staff meeting hours later, Jacqueline sends Jane a text:  _ “I think I deserve to return a certain favor for you soon.” _

Two can play at this game, she thinks. Sooner or later they’re going to get caught, for sure— both Kat and Sutton notice the way Jane tenses at the notification and they ask if she’s okay, if she needs anything— but that’s the least of either Jane or Jacqueline’s concerns right now. 

_ “How about tonight?”  _ Jane texts back, and Jacqueline winks at her from across the room. Kat and Sutton don’t notice.  __

**Author's Note:**

> I miss these two and their crazy chemistry. Also, hope that bi!Sutton mention I threw in here didn't go unnoticed, because I need Sutton dating a girl in any capacity.  
> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma, where I'm always in the mood to talk about these lovely characters and what I hope season 3 will bring.


End file.
